Old Flames
by futureauthor13
Summary: A cute ScratxScratte story I thought of. Takes place after the movie.


**Old Flames**

**A ScratxScratte story :-)**

Scrat was sniffing around for a new acorn since his old one had fallen into the Dino World, and he had no way of retrieving it. Finally, after a long search, he found one......hanging the weakest branch at the top of one of the tallest trees he had ever seen.

Why me, he thought to himself as he began to climb the tree. After an hour of climbing (and almost falling) he had made it to the top. Now all he had to do was inch himself onto the branch, grab the acorn, and climb back down. Peace of cake, right?

Suddenly, the tree started to shake. Scrat looked down. A baby mammoth girl was hitting the tree. She wanted to play with the squirrel.

Scrat couldn't talk to any animals except other squirrels, so he made hand gestures that meant "Shoo! Go on! I can't play!" But the Mammoth thought he was waving! She laughed and thought it was a game. She started hitting and wiggling the tree.

Please don't snap, prayed Scrat, please don't snap. SNAP! Crap.

Scrat plummeted towards the ground. He prepared himself for the hard ice, but surprisingly, hardly felt the ice! He had broken through the ice......and was heading for hard ground! Scrat screamed. He hit the hard ground (after hitting 3 branches along the way).

Scrat hurt all over. He looked up at the sun. He saw something looking at him, but he couldn't make it out. He then closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

********

Scrat opened his eyes. He felt a moist leaf on his forehead, and he had a giant leaf as a blanket. He was laying on a couch made out of rocks.

Where am I, he thought. He sniffed the air. The tree he was in felt familiar.

"You okay?" said a voice. Scrat turned it was her. Scratte.

"Um, I think so," replied Scrat, still surprised by seeing her.

"Good," she said in a monotone voice, "Since it's raining outside, you can stay for the night."

"Um, thank you?"

"Whatever," she said as she walked into her room.

What's wrong with her, thought Scrat. Then he remembered the last time they met. Scrat had pushed her off a flying rock that was heading towards the Ice world. Scrat knew that she wouldn't get hurt because she was a flying squirrel, and she didn't get hurt. But that's not the kind of thing a girl forgives easily. A girl also doesn't like it when a guy chooses an acorn over her.

The next morning, Scrat woke up to the sound of Scratte making berries for breakfast.

"Hey, good morning." No response. "Um, did you have a good night sleep?" Still no response. Scrat sighed. She was obviously still mad at him. But one thing was bothering him.

"Why did you help me?" Scratte stopped cooking the berries, and sighed.

"I don't know. You looked so helpless, and I guess I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Were you worried about me?"

"A little. But I've seen you fall lots of times, so I was sure you were going to be fine. I guess I just wanted to make sure."

"Oh." Awkward silence. "Look, I'm sorry. About what happened before. I guess, I needed my space. But I did like hanging out with you. I'm not sure if we're meant to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but maybe we can be friends?"

No response. "I guess, I'll be going then. Thanks again."

"I liked hanging out with you too." Scrat looked at her. She turned around. "In fact, hanging out with you was, probably the most fun I've had since I was a little girl."

"Me too, I mean when I was a little boy, not a.." Scratte giggled.

"Sorry for giving you the cold shoulder before."

"Hey, I deserved it." Suddenly Scrat got an idea. "But maybe I can make it up to you."

That day Scrat and Scratte hung out and played together and had a great time. By the time they said goodbye, it was nighttime. They were both starring at the star constellations.

"I had a great time today, Scrat," said Scratte.

"Me too," said Scrat smiling.

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you in say, a couple days?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay, bye!" Scratte then kissed Scrat on the cheek and scurried into the hole to the Dino World giggling. Scrat laid down and sighed happily.

I'm glad Scratte and I are friends again, thought Scrat, and maybe we can be a couple again if things work out, but for now, it's nice being friends. Tonight was a perfect night for the Sabertooth Squirrel. What could make it any better?

Suddenly, an acorn landed in Scrat's arms. He then noticed that he was laying right under the tree with the acorn that he was trying to get yesterday!

That'll work, thought Scrat.

**Please review.**


End file.
